A dead of a fan
by PotionStorm169
Summary: Anna, based on Lori (Lori Italian Starkid) is going to see Starkid for the first time life. But things weren't going the way she and her fried Lori thought it would be. Based on Lori's dream about G4. A Starkid fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

(Anna is based on Lori (Lori Italian Starkid) Chapter one.

_My name is Anna. An Italian Starkid fan._

_I really love Starkid. Joey Richter in particular._

_And this year was going to see them for the first time._

_At the G4 event in London. _

_I'm pretty pumped about that. The flight to London was expansive._

_But I know it is gonna be worth it._

_G4 is still a week away and I'm more happy then usually._

_For the last couple of days I did have a smile on face._

_A big smile. Not like other times I did smile. _

_To be honest. This is the happiest I've ever been._

_I forget this by the way. I'm 19 years old._

One week till G4. It was going trough my head the whole time. It was the first time I was going to see my idols live! My mom wasn't to happy about it. Since I was gonna go alone to London. But I would meet my friends there. Friends I've made online.

While I'm checking Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter I came across one of my friends was also going. Why didn't she said that to me. We could go together. You know I'm just gonna ask her.

So this is what I wrote on her Facebook wall.

_Hey Lori, Saw you're going to G4 too._

_Since we are both going I was wondering if we could travel together?_

_If that's okay with you too? _

_Could you react soon?_

_Love Anna_

It took only five minutes before Lori wrote something back. But it wasn't the answer I expected to be. Lori said she would take a different flight than me because the airport was closer to her home.

But maybe I can tell my mom that we are meeting at the airport? No my mom would just wait with me till she arrives. Well I have to think of something.

During dinner my mom as awfully silent. Which was never a good sign. And I was right..

'I saw Lori is going to G4 as well', said my mom.

'I beat you with that', did I say to her.

'What do you mean Anna?', asked my father.

'Well I already asked her to... You know go together', did I say.

'And what did Lori say', said my father.

_Why did they always have to be curious?_

'Lori said that she is taking an other flight than me because that airport is closer to her home', said I honest.

_Why didn't I say the other story I thought of?_

'I see. It's probably cheaper for her', said my father

'Well I'm not completely happy with it. But for this time you may go on your own', said my mother.

_Mom let me go. I'm not a child anymore. I'm 19 years old. Soon I will be 20!_

'Thanks mom', did I say in return. After dinner I went back to my room. I was busy writing some letters to the Starkids. I was now working on Brant's letter and then only Jaime's and Joey's letter needed to be done.

But maybe it was safer to give the letters to Lori? Or not. What would I do?

Ahh I just go back to writing letters. It took awhile before I knew what I was going to write but then I had the idea to write to each of them why I love them and how they helped me.

After I was done with Brant's letter I was starting to write Joey's. Which was a lot harder since that big crush of mine.

_Dear Joey,_

_Dear mister Richter, _to sounded formal.

I tried some other names but I don't thought it would work. I gave the other letters a quick look and I got back to _Dear Joey._

_Dear Joey,_

I saw that standing at my screen. What was next? I thought about what Joey had done to me. He helped me a lot, I think without him even knowing it, but how was I gonna say that in a letter.

And than I had an idea.

_Dear Joey,_

_You may not even know this but you helped me a lot. _

_With my troubles and feelings. Although the different timezones may not be even handy._

What was I doing. This would not work. I need to think of something else.

_Dear Joey_

_You may not even know this but you helped me a lot. _

_I can not tell you how much you mean to me. I wish I could tell you._

_But I have no idea how to do it. So that's why I'm writing this letter._

_In the hope I can tell you how much you mean to me._

_I'm just gonna start now. _

_Joseph Micheal Richter. Sometimes Rick Richter._

_It is you who is bringing Joy in my life. I have a lot of darkness in my life._

_And you are my sunshine. _

_I love you with all my hear, and I know I'm not the only one._

That sounded better. Well in my ears it did. I was getting somewhere with this letter.

That I texted Lori again. I asked her to watch over my letters. Since they where very personal and I didn't want my parents to find out. I also asked her to bring them to G4 with her and then gave them back to me.

I went to sleep...

The next morning I checked my phone. Lori texted back. She said it was okay. She totally understand and she promised not to read the letters.

I texted back that I would bring them either today or tomorrow.

After breakfast I got dressed and turned on my computer and printer. I bought my own printer because of this. There are somethings my parents didn't need to know about me.

I ended the letter to Joey like this:

_So Joey. Now you know what you mean to me._

_And I hope you will be my sunshine forever when I need it._

_Love Anna_

It was the longest and the most personal letter I wrote. Since I literately emptied my heart in it.

After I printed the whole lot I put them in envelopes and wrote the names of the Starkids on it.

'Hey Anna. Come down stairs', shouted my father.

'Why', I shouted in return.

'You notice', said my father.

Wait was I in trouble. For what this time? With I sight I walked downstairs. As soon I walked in the living room I saw angry faces.

'Can you please explain this', said my father pointing at the computer screen.

I looked at the screen. My Tumblr. But there was nothing wrong with it!

'My Tumblr?', I asked.

'Is that what it is called', asked my mom.

_What was wrong with that thing?_

'Yes. That's what it is called. But I don't see whats wrong with it', did I say.

'You don't know', said my father angry

He was once again pointing at the screen. This time I looked better at the screen. It had my post about Joey and the Cult thing, that happened of January.

'Why would you post something like that', asked my father. To be honest he nearly shouted. I hated when he was doing this.

'Post what. Joey or the Cult', did I ask.

'Both', said my mother even angry as my father.

I decided I could better them tell the truth.

'Well. I really like Joey Richer and the StarCult thing is just a stupid joke that came on the Internet in January. It's not a big deal. Starkid is not really a Cult', did I say.

'But I don't understand why', said my father. His voice was calmer. But it could still hurt me.

'You guys wouldn't understand', did I say. Now I was nearly shouting.

'You are right. We don't understand. And you know what. WE WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU!', shouted my father.

This was it. My father was always making me feel bad. Same goes for my mother. But this was no going to far. I ran away.

To my room. I grabbed the letters and grabbed my car keys. I was going to Lori.

As I ran outside my parents looked at me but didn't say a thing. Maybe now they knew that they could hurt me.

Driving to Lori took 30 minutes. When I got there I parked the car and went to the front door.

I saw Lori looking from the window at the front. It didn't take long before she opened the door.

'Anna. What happened?', she asked.

'Later. Can I come in', I asked her.

'Yes sure', said Lori.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'He said WHAT', shouted Lori.

'Unbelievable isn't it', I sighed

We where sitting in Lori's bedroom. Filled with posters. Twisted, AVPSY, HMB and Dylan's poster.

The AVPSY poster was new.

'How long do you have the AVPY poster?', did I asks.

'For about 3 days', said Lori. 'But tell me more about home'.

_What's going with Lori. She is normally not like this_

'Uh yes. Sure', did I say

I started telling again. All the things that happened over the last two weeks. I always could talk to Lori but something was different. I could sense that. As I spoke images shooting back in my mind.

-My dad shouting and a face of disgust.

-The fake sweet voice of my mom.

-The disgusted look on their faces.

And perhaps the worst. My parents talking about me. Saying I was a disgust for the family. I found out they talked about me a lot when I wasn't with them. So I know what they think of me.

'Well Anna. That's rough', said Lori.

'I know. But I'll make it trough some how', did I say.

'Orphaned at 33'.

'Yep. But that doesn't mean that it is not true'.

'True. Man. Twisted one year ago', said Lori.

_I know. Twisted was one year ago. Time was going fast. Too fast if you asks me..._

I was looking trough the envelopes and I saw that I never wrote Jaime's letter. I asked Lori if I could use her computer to write it.

'Yeah sure', said Lori. 'Wanna have a drink?'.

'Yes. Thank you. The usual', did I say grinning.

It took me 30 minutes to think of what I wanted to say to Jaime but when it came I took 15 minutes to write the letter. So yeah it took me 45 minutes. But that was normal. The letter for Joey took over two hours. I dunno why?

While I was busy with writing Lori was in her living room watching TV. Maybe it didn't seemed fair. But you know I was fine with it. Since I could work in a quiet place.

As soon I was done I printed the letter, put in the right envelope and told Lori I was done.

'And what are you gonna do now', asked Lori

'We could watch some TV or watch a movie.

'Sounds good. Shall we watch Twisted and 3ever?'.

'Perfect'.

So Lori and I watched both shows. But for me it felt only like 30 minutes extra I was with her. Maybe because we where having fun. Well expect for the part Lori was abrupt, sometimes.

After 3ever I thought it was better to go home.

'I think I'm gonna go home', did I say.

'Well good luck'.

'Thanks I'll need it'.

'Oh Anna. Sorry if I seemed kinda abrupt. I'm super nerves for some reason'.

'It's okay Lori. I'm too. Your parents at least support you and your dreams'.

'Yes. But yours sadly not and that's not fair!'.

'I know it's not fair. It's time they let go of me'.

'You're right Anna'.

'Bye Lori'.

'Bye'.

Driving home now. Things seemed normal with Lori now. I wonder did she know something that was coming? Probably not. I mean how can someone know the future?

Almost home. Not to happy about it. Although I feel better now I've been to Lori.

_Home. Next thing survive this day. How?. Dead god HOW?_

I walked in the house. Mom and dad where nowhere to be found. Weird? They where normally home around this time. I checked everything. No note.

This is weird', I said . And then it hit. They could be to the supermarket. It didn't happen to often but if they did go they didn't leave something.

It took another hour for them to got home. I heard them on the door.

'Looks like Anna's home', said my mother.

'Maybe;, said my dad toneless.

'Oh come. Don't say it like that. Anna is getting a real woman'.

'A woman! If she keeps going like that she never will be a woman'. My father nearly shouted.

'Relax. Alright. There is some stuff she needed to tell us. Like the whole cult thing. But I've seen a part of that 'Twisted'. It isn't that bad. It's quite funny of you asks me

'What did you watch than?'.

'I believe only the first song'.

_Wait they watched Twisted. Oh god._

'Let me turn on the computer and show you something of the second act of that thing', said my dad.

_Hold the video phone. Dad saw the whole show? I'm screwed. I hope its not No One Remembers Achmed_

Before I knew it there was music coming from downstairs. It was indeed No One Remembers Achmed. Well shit. Why did they have to see Twisted. Dad played the whole song. I didn't dare to show my head until it was clear. But than Robert in his voice:

'He fucked a tiger!'

_Crap. Thanks dad!_

After the song was finished I heard mom talking. For the first time in like forever she was standing up for me.

'It's weird but it feels like it meant to be a joke or something', did she say.

'I don;t feel it is', said dad.

'You should not take everything so serious', begon my mom. 'If you seen it till the end you would know that there are some great inspiring quotes in it'.

_Mom! Wait? What?_

'What do you mean?, asked dad.

'The power to love one another is the greatest power of all', said mom.

_Did she really just quoted 'The Power in Me'? Whats going on here?_

'You know. That is something', said my dad. 'ANNA COME DOWNSTAIRS!'.

Back to shouting are we. I walked down. Scared for what I might be facing. My parents played this game before. The first few times they got me. Thinking they where sorry. But I do know better now. I know they don't feel sorry at all. At times you should hear what my mom say to me when we are alone. But that is a side fact. I'm standing in the living room right now. My dad looks at me with a disgust look on his face.

'Could you please explain what this is', said my dad, with a light red head. He was pointing at the computer screen. It was still on the song he just played.

'That song? How could I explain a song I didn't write. It's probably just for fun', did I say.

'Aright then. But if I sense more of these things it's no London for you madam!'.

'Wait! Dad!'. Now was my time to shout.

'Only because of a couple of weird songs! Do have any idea what that team means to me! No of course NOT. YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY SOMETHING. I'M ALWAYS TO DOUCEBAG FOR YOU. I'M SICK OF YOU. THE ONE THING I ASKED WAS JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE!'.

Now that was out. I was staring at my dad's face. I could feel that my head was red.

_Relax Anna. Relax._

'So you think I never listen to you eh', said my dad way to calm. 'Do you think that. Well do ya'.

'What are you doing. Relax please', said my mom soft to my dad.

_Thank god I'm not the only one who heard it_

'You're right. Let me count to at least 60'', said my soft, but hard enough for me to hear, to my mom.

Alright then. Anna I think it's wise for you to do the same honey', said my mom

It was the sine I could go back to my room. G4 was still a couple of days away and I haven't started packing yet. But first I needed to blow some steam of. They new about the fandom blog of me. But not about the personal. So I put up a little, not that little alright, on that blog and dedicated to do Tweetlonger. And after that I grabbed my dairy. Or should I call it a journal. I don't know.

_Uggh parents._

_Why do they need to be doucebag's. _

_It's not fair! My dad is literately the worst._

_Not letting me to G4 if he finds more 'bad' Starkid songs._

_What's the problem really. I never those songs. Well not out loud at least._

I wrote at least two pages full. The rest I saved for later tonight. I looked at the clock, if I was right it was nearly dinner time. Until now I didn't noticed how much time I spent with Lori today.

'Anna! Diner', shouted my mom from downstairs.

'Coming!', did I shout back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Dinner time. It was quiet during dinner. Like most of the times. Not that it bothered me that much. Since I got a little bit of rest. When it wasn't quiet it was mostly my dad shouting at me. I hope the day will come when they found out the beauty of Starkid.

After dinner I was in charge for the dishes. Well clean up the table and put the things in the dishwasher. After that I went to the hallway because I could her my parents talking about me.

_What a surprise_

But what really a surprise was the way mom was talking about me. Not as bad as she just to be.

_I won't be fooled again mom!_

'The thing with Anna is that she found something she really likes and we should at least trying to accept that', said my mom.

'Oh yeah. Wanna hear "To Be A Man" or 'Take Off Your Clothes" again', said my dad.

'You really wanna pick the bad ones out he. Well yeah play "To Be A Man", said mom

_No No NO!_

'Here it goes', said my dad.

_I am a man of justice__  
__I am a man of might_

___I am a man of vengeance__  
__I am a man of the night_

'It doesn't look that bad. Well apart from the choreography', said mom.

'Just wait. Its getting weirder', said dad.

_I don't know. I guess it depends on what you think is weird._

You say you fight for truth and justice?_  
_I say you're working for the man, man!__

_You line your mask with lead__  
__But I can see into your soul__  
__I see a scared little boy_

'I'm still thinking that this isn't that weird as you think', said mom.

'Wait for it', said dad.

_Fuck you!_

___I'm gonna kick your ass___

_Fuck you!___

_I'm taking you down___

_Fuck you!___

_You want to be the man__  
__You've got to beat the man__  
__I'm gonna show you__  
__What it means to be a man, man!_

'Yes. Some swearing. Don't you remember the Book of Mormon?', asked mom.

'No. You took Anna and Lori. Because they wanted to see that', said dad.

'Oh yeah. I thought you went with us'.

'No. I went with Lori's parents to that soccer game'.

_Book of Mormon. How could I forget that. It was such a blast seeing that musical. That my mom was willing to fly to England that week of. _

'Shall we go back to the song'.

'Sounds like a plan'.

My parents watched the whole song. Mom let dad play a certain Superman move a couple of times. I'm pretty sure I know what that move was. I manged to get myself downstairs. How hard that even was.

It was unpleasant silent down there. If I didn't feel I had to be downstairs I would be in my room right now.

'So Anna. Already started packing?', asked my mom.

'Not yet', I said to her.

That was an honest answer. I normally started to pack a couple of days before, alright two days.

But until then I had a list f what I needed to pack and what I already got and if I needed to buy anything. Well luckily I had nothing to buy this time.

'Ah well. You still got a couple of days', said my mom.

_Alright whats going on._

'True', I said.

It was quited for some times after that. But that was better than shouting I guess. It was my dad making a move.

'So about this whole StarCult thing', he said.

_Oh god. Now we get it_

'I already told you guys Team Starkid is not really a cult', I said.

'But that thing must be came out of something?', dad asks.

_Dad please!_

'No. The fandom still isn't sure if it was trolling or serious. But it looks like it was trolling', did I say.

'I don't think someone just thought it would be funny to put that up on the web', said dad.

Now I was getting angry. Once again dad isn't listing to me

'I don't know Maybe!', did I say.

'I read it. It doesn't seems a thing a just for fun'.

_Dad. Don't take everything so serious _

'I have to agree that they have a point. With songs and that one show'.

'Wait. What?'.

'Come on Anna. Like you don't know it!'.

Dad was once again nearly shouting.

_He started about the cult Anna! Not you! Now stay calm. Show that you are the strongest._

'A little bit', did I stay, in a try to stay calm.

'Anna don't play dumb with me!', shouted my father.

_Alright thats it!_

I ran away. First to my room. Tears in my eyes. How could my dad ever say that to me? He and mom treated my like garbage. What did I ever do wrong? When did it got wrong? Hmmm. To be honest I think it all started with Starkid.

Before I saw AVPM, around the time it came out, I was a shy little girl. Always been. But after AVPS I started to change. Not only because of the musicals but also the fandom and I don't think my parents fully understand that. What did they understand? I have no clue.

I looked at the clock. It was only 9 pm. I much rather stayed in my room. I stayed there for the rest of the evening. I grabbed a book, The Fault In Our Stars, and started reading. A few chapters in and the feels were already coming. I thought it was a very good book. Well if you didn't take the feels that come with it.

I read till I finished it, around 3 am or so. Tears scrolling down my face. Gosh I love this book. After I put the book back on the shelf I went to sleep.

The next morning started straight like hell. Mom and dad where both already snapping at me the moment I walked in. At first they just started at me.

'Any idea how late it is Anna', asked dad.

'10:30 am', did I say.

'Why', asked dad.

'I read a book'.

'Books another problem'.

_Sorry dad! What did you want, a girl who got pregnant at the age of 16. Be glad I read!_

'Don't be so serous about books. Anna till how long?', asked mom

'3 am or so', did I say.

'Don't you think that is a little long?', asked dad.

'No I don't. And excuse me I wanna have my breakfast', did I say.

_What the hell did you just say Anna!_

'Its alright ma'am go ahead. Anything else?', said mom

_Not this again!_

'Hold it Anna. That attitude of yours is getting bigger with each week', said dad.

'Your dad is right. If you don't change soon life as you know it will be over', said mom

_Wait? What? No way! This is a threat. They can't do that. It's illegal. _

After I finally had my breakfast I went back into my room. Thinking. Alright What I said wasn't a smart move. Butt still. I hope I'll see the day my parents start seeing me as a person and not as a piece of junk.

Mom and dad can be real buzzkills sometimes, well all the time. Be glad that you leave for G4 soon so you'll be away from them, for a short 3.

Dinner time. It was quiet during dinner. Like most of the times. Not that it bothered me that much. Since I got a little bit of rest. When it wasn't quiet it was mostly my dad shouting at me. I hope the day will come when they found out the beauty of Starkid.

After dinner I was in charge for the dishes. Well clean up the table and put the things in the dishwasher. After that I went to the hallway because I could her my parents talking about me.

_What a surprise_

But what really a surprise was the way mom was talking about me. Not as bad as she just to be.

_I won't be fooled again mom!_

'The thing with Anna is that she found something she really likes and we should at least trying to accept that', said my mom.

'Oh yeah. Wanna hear "To Be A Man" or 'Take Off Your Clothes" again', said my dad.

'You really wanna pick the bad ones out he. Well yeah play "To Be A Man", said mom

_No No NO!_

'Here it goes', said my dad.

_I am a man of justice__  
__I am a man of might_

___I am a man of vengeance__  
__I am a man of the night_

'It doesn't look that bad. Well apart from the choreography', said mom.

'Just wait. Its getting weirder', said dad.

_I don't know. I guess it depends on what you think is weird._

You say you fight for truth and justice?_  
_I say you're working for the man, man!__

_You line your mask with lead__  
__But I can see into your soul__  
__I see a scared little boy_

'I'm still thinking that this isn't that weird as you think', said mom.

'Wait for it', said dad.

_Fuck you!_

___I'm gonna kick your ass___

_Fuck you!___

_I'm taking you down___

_Fuck you!___

_You want to be the man__  
__You've got to beat the man__  
__I'm gonna show you__  
__What it means to be a man, man!_

'Yes. Some swearing. Don't you remember the Book of Mormon?', asked mom.

'No. You took Anna and Lori. Because they wanted to see that', said dad.

'Oh yeah. I thought you went with us'.

'No. I went with Lori's parents to that soccer game'.

_Book of Mormon. How could I forget that. It was such a blast seeing that musical. That my mom was willing to fly to England that week of. _

'Shall we go back to the song'.

'Sounds like a plan'.

My parents watched the whole song. Mom let dad play a certain Superman move a couple of times. I'm pretty sure I know what that move was. I manged to get myself downstairs. How hard that even was.

It was unpleasant silent down there. If I didn't feel I had to be downstairs I would be in my room right now.

'So Anna. Already started packing?', asked my mom.

'Not yet', I said to her.

That was an honest answer. I normally started to pack a couple of days before, alright two days.

But until then I had a list f what I needed to pack and what I already got and if I needed to buy anything. Well luckily I had nothing to buy this time.

'Ah well. You still got a couple of days', said my mom.

_Alright whats going on._

'True', I said.

It was quited for some times after that. But that was better than shouting I guess. It was my dad making a move.

'So about this whole StarCult thing', he said.

_Oh god. Now we get it_

'I already told you guys Team Starkid is not really a cult', I said.

'But that thing must be came out of something?', dad asks.

_Dad please!_

'No. The fandom still isn't sure if it was trolling or serious. But it looks like it was trolling', did I say.

'I don't think someone just thought it would be funny to put that up on the web', said dad.

Now I was getting angry. Once again dad isn't listing to me

'I don't know Maybe!', did I say.

'I read it. It doesn't seems a thing a just for fun'.

_Dad. Don't take everything so serious _

'I have to agree that they have a point. With songs and that one show'.

'Wait. What?'.

'Come on Anna. Like you don't know it!'.

Dad was once again nearly shouting.

_He started about the cult Anna! Not you! Now stay calm. Show that you are the strongest._

'A little bit', did I stay, in a try to stay calm.

'Anna don't play dumb with me!', shouted my father.

_Alright thats it!_

I ran away. First to my room. Tears in my eyes. How could my dad ever say that to me? He and mom treated my like garbage. What did I ever do wrong? When did it got wrong? Hmmm. To be honest I think it all started with Starkid.

Before I saw AVPM, around the time it came out, I was a shy little girl. Always been. But after AVPS I started to change. Not only because of the musicals but also the fandom and I don't think my parents fully understand that. What did they understand? I have no clue.

I looked at the clock. It was only 9 pm. I much rather stayed in my room. I stayed there for the rest of the evening. I grabbed a book, The Fault In Our Stars, and started reading. A few chapters in and the feels were already coming. I thought it was a very good book. Well if you didn't take the feels that come with it.

I read till I finished it, around 3 am or so. Tears scrolling down my face. Gosh I love this book. After I put the book back on the shelf I went to sleep.

The next morning started straight like hell. Mom and dad where both already snapping at me the moment I walked in. At first they just started at me.

'Any idea how late it is Anna', asked dad.

'10:30 am', did I say.

'Why', asked dad.

'I read a book'.

'Books another problem'.

_Sorry dad! What did you want, a girl who got pregnant at the age of 16. Be glad I read!_

'Don't be so serous about books. Anna till how long?', asked mom

'3 am or so', did I say.

'Don't you think that is a little long?', asked dad.

'No I don't. And excuse me I wanna have my breakfast', did I say.

_What the hell did you just say Anna!_

'Its alright ma'am go ahead. Anything else?', said mom

_Not this again!_

'Hold it Anna. That attitude of yours is getting bigger with each week', said dad.

'Your dad is right. If you don't change soon life as you know it will be over', said mom

_Wait? What? No way! This is a threat. They can't do that. It's illegal. _

After I finally had my breakfast I went back into my room. Thinking. Alright What I said wasn't a smart move. Butt still. I hope I'll see the day my parents start seeing me as a person and not as a piece of junk.

Mom and dad can be real buzzkills sometimes, well all the time. Be glad that you leave for G4 soon so you'll be away from them, for a short 3.

Dinner time. It was quiet during dinner. Like most of the times. Not that it bothered me that much. Since I got a little bit of rest. When it wasn't quiet it was mostly my dad shouting at me. I hope the day will come when they found out the beauty of Starkid.

After dinner I was in charge for the dishes. Well clean up the table and put the things in the dishwasher. After that I went to the hallway because I could her my parents talking about me.

_What a surprise_

But what really a surprise was the way mom was talking about me. Not as bad as she just to be.

_I won't be fooled again mom!_

'The thing with Anna is that she found something she really likes and we should at least trying to accept that', said my mom.

'Oh yeah. Wanna hear "To Be A Man" or 'Take Off Your Clothes" again', said my dad.

'You really wanna pick the bad ones out he. Well yeah play "To Be A Man", said mom

_No No NO!_

'Here it goes', said my dad.

_I am a man of justice__  
__I am a man of might_

___I am a man of vengeance__  
__I am a man of the night_

'It doesn't look that bad. Well apart from the choreography', said mom.

'Just wait. Its getting weirder', said dad.

_I don't know. I guess it depends on what you think is weird._

You say you fight for truth and justice?_  
_I say you're working for the man, man!__

_You line your mask with lead__  
__But I can see into your soul__  
__I see a scared little boy_

'I'm still thinking that this isn't that weird as you think', said mom.

'Wait for it', said dad.

_Fuck you!_

___I'm gonna kick your ass___

_Fuck you!___

_I'm taking you down___

_Fuck you!___

_You want to be the man__  
__You've got to beat the man__  
__I'm gonna show you__  
__What it means to be a man, man!_

'Yes. Some swearing. Don't you remember the Book of Mormon?', asked mom.

'No. You took Anna and Lori. Because they wanted to see that', said dad.

'Oh yeah. I thought you went with us'.

'No. I went with Lori's parents to that soccer game'.

_Book of Mormon. How could I forget that. It was such a blast seeing that musical. That my mom was willing to fly to England that week of. _

'Shall we go back to the song'.

'Sounds like a plan'.

My parents watched the whole song. Mom let dad play a certain Superman move a couple of times. I'm pretty sure I know what that move was. I manged to get myself downstairs. How hard that even was.

It was unpleasant silent down there. If I didn't feel I had to be downstairs I would be in my room right now.

'So Anna. Already started packing?', asked my mom.

'Not yet', I said to her.

That was an honest answer. I normally started to pack a couple of days before, alright two days.

But until then I had a list f what I needed to pack and what I already got and if I needed to buy anything. Well luckily I had nothing to buy this time.

'Ah well. You still got a couple of days', said my mom.

_Alright whats going on._

'True', I said.

It was quited for some times after that. But that was better than shouting I guess. It was my dad making a move.

'So about this whole StarCult thing', he said.

_Oh god. Now we get it_

'I already told you guys Team Starkid is not really a cult', I said.

'But that thing must be came out of something?', dad asks.

_Dad please!_

'No. The fandom still isn't sure if it was trolling or serious. But it looks like it was trolling', did I say.

'I don't think someone just thought it would be funny to put that up on the web', said dad.

Now I was getting angry. Once again dad isn't listing to me

'I don't know Maybe!', did I say.

'I read it. It doesn't seems a thing a just for fun'.

_Dad. Don't take everything so serious _

'I have to agree that they have a point. With songs and that one show'.

'Wait. What?'.

'Come on Anna. Like you don't know it!'.

Dad was once again nearly shouting.

_He started about the cult Anna! Not you! Now stay calm. Show that you are the strongest._

'A little bit', did I stay, in a try to stay calm.

'Anna don't play dumb with me!', shouted my father.

_Alright thats it!_

I ran away. First to my room. Tears in my eyes. How could my dad ever say that to me? He and mom treated my like garbage. What did I ever do wrong? When did it got wrong? Hmmm. To be honest I think it all started with Starkid.

Before I saw AVPM, around the time it came out, I was a shy little girl. Always been. But after AVPS I started to change. Not only because of the musicals but also the fandom and I don't think my parents fully understand that. What did they understand? I have no clue.

I looked at the clock. It was only 9 pm. I much rather stayed in my room. I stayed there for the rest of the evening. I grabbed a book, The Fault In Our Stars, and started reading. A few chapters in and the feels were already coming. I thought it was a very good book. Well if you didn't take the feels that come with it.

I read till I finished it, around 3 am or so. Tears scrolling down my face. Gosh I love this book. After I put the book back on the shelf I went to sleep.

The next morning started straight like hell. Mom and dad where both already snapping at me the moment I walked in. At first they just started at me.

'Any idea how late it is Anna', asked dad.

'10:30 am', did I say.

'Why', asked dad.

'I read a book'.

'Books another problem'.

_Sorry dad! What did you want, a girl who got pregnant at the age of 16. Be glad I read!_

'Don't be so serous about books. Anna till how long?', asked mom

'3 am or so', did I say.

'Don't you think that is a little long?', asked dad.

'No I don't. And excuse me I wanna have my breakfast', did I say.

_What the hell did you just say Anna!_

'Its alright ma'am go ahead. Anything else?', said mom

_Not this again!_

'Hold it Anna. That attitude of yours is getting bigger with each week', said dad.

'Your dad is right. If you don't change soon life as you know it will be over', said mom

_Wait? What? No way! This is a threat. They can't do that. It's illegal. _

After I finally had my breakfast I went back into my room. Thinking. Alright What I said wasn't a smart move. Butt still. I hope I'll see the day my parents start seeing me as a person and not as a piece of junk.

Mom and dad can be real buzzkills sometimes, well all the time. Be glad that you leave for G4 soon so you'll be away from them, for a short while.


End file.
